


once is too much

by wolfies (adorecas)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rejection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/wolfies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah uses Embry for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once is too much

Embry moaned, pressing himself into her repeatedly. His eyes remained open, watching her face. Her eyes were shut tight, mouth in a hard line. He watched the way that her nostrils flared with every heaving breath, and he noticed the small things. It was what he did when he made love to Leah.

Moments later, his body tensed, sending him over the edge. The increased speed of his thrusts elicited a tiny moan from Leah – the most noise she had made the entire time – and that brought a smile to his face. He watched as her orgasm overtook her, her body tensing and her mouth falling open a bit; it was here, when she was most vulnerable, that Embry found her the most beautiful. He bit his lip, slowly pulling himself out of her and lying next to her on the bed. Her eyes were still clenched shut, mouth open and breathing heavily.

Embry slowly placed a hand on her arm, wanting to relax and cuddle with her. The moment he touched her though, she awoke as though from a coma. In less than a minute, she was dressed and at the door of his room. A mumbled “see you later” and she was gone. Embry sighed, knowing the result before it occurred. His mind was full of nothing but her face, so pain ridden, and yet beautiful. He got up slowly, getting dressed just as slowly. He formulated in his mind a plan to visit Leah the next day, and have her clear up what was going on between them for good.

\--

Embry knocked twice on the Clearwater’s door, and Seth answered.

“Hey Em, what’s up?”

“Leah home?”

Seth’s face fell. “Yeah, she’s in her room,” he said turning and retreating into the house. Embry made his way into the abode, following the familiar path to Leah’s room. He pushed the door open and peered around the door.

“Leah?”

She looked up from where she lay on her bed, but did not speak.

“Can we talk?”

“About what?”

“Uhh….well, I guess….us.”

“What us?”

Embry felt a pain in his chest. “Well, you know, we’ve been…you know, for a while now, and I…well I guessed there would be something more…” He trailed off, feeling stupid and used.

Leah smirked. “You thought wrong, Embry.”

Embry could hardly speak, his throat burned and his chest was tighter than it had felt in a very long time. His vision began to get a bit blurry, but he wasn’t sure why.

“I….I did?” he asked, biting his lower lip.

“Yeah. You did. It’s just sex, Embry, god. Stop being so damn emotional.”

Embry stood, trying to retain his composure. “Well…now that that’s…uhh…”

“Goodbye, Embry.”

Leah’s cold dismissal shut down Embry’s vocal chords, and he was unable to respond coherently. The werewolf ran from the house, nearly colliding with Seth on his way past the younger boy’s room.

“Em…?”

Seth made his way to Leah’s room, confused. “What was that about?” he asked Leah, who seemed completely uninterested. She flipped a page in her magazine, and without looking up, said:

“Just a fuck. Nothing more.”


End file.
